


Are You Kidding Me?

by ShippingRat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bi, Gay, M/M, Oop, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, also hey it's summer so yeet, enjoy, i'm literally just writing as i go, i'm sorry if you wanted something good, it's 11 pm i'm tired, it's probably not going to be good since it's my first fanfic, okay i'll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingRat/pseuds/ShippingRat
Summary: Otabek accidentally spills Yurio's secret to Yuri and Chris.





	Are You Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like i said in the tags, this is my first fan fiction and i'm so sorry if it's bad and/or not up to your standards. Criticism is welcome, try not to be too harsh.  
> (I'm 13 so expect it to be cringe as hell, since 13 is the ripe age for that stuff.)

"Yurio, your turn." Chris smiled mischievously.

 

"Ugh. I can't believe we're playing Truth or Dare, like a bunch of kids." Yurio scoffed.

 

"Hey! I find it quite entertaining. Anyway, if you hate it so much, why're you playing?" Chris tilted his head to the side.

 

"...Because i want to find out some dirty secrets. Especially from Otabek. He hardly ever speaks, so finding out about anything he's done is like finding a treasure chest." Yurio shrugged, and Otabek nodded, mumbling a 'fair point.'

 

Chris sighs.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway..Truth Or Dare?" He asks.

 

"um, _truth_."

 

"Huh? I thought you would have chosen dare." Yuri raises a brow, in surprise.

 

"Yeah, well, I wanted to shock my ' _audience_ '." Yurio smirked at Yuri, making the other blush ever so slightly.

 

"Well, i can't think of anything to ask. What about _you_ , Otabek?" Chris turns towards the anti-social male.

 

"Uh..Who do you have a crush on?" Otabek said quickly.

 

"A-a crush? Psh, as if i'd have a crush on anyone.." Yurio rolled his eyes, but his blush said otherwise.

 

"Whoa, you actually _do_  have a crush!" Yuri gasps.

 

"What?! I just said, I don't!" Yurio looks away.

 

"Oh my, it seems you do..Interesting. _Who_?" Chris asks, knowing how nervous this is making the other.

 

"N-no one! Dare!" Yurio huffed, now sitting cross-legged.

 

"Okay." Chris shrugs.

 

'Thank the fucking gods..' Yurio thought to himself.

 

"Well, I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Chris smiles innocently.

 

Yurio was sick of this.

"I'm not playing! This is just getting annoying." Yurio stood up and stomped towards the other end of Yuri's living room.

 

"..I'm going to talk to Yurio. I'll be back." Otabek said to the two others, who nodded and started chatting.

 

"Yurio, i-i'm sorry to have sprung that question on you. I act awkwardly in social situations, apart from when we're hanging out, of course." Otabek apologizes, and nods sadly.

 

"Still, I can't believe you! That was the _one_ question I didn't want you to ask, especially since you already know the answer!" Yurio yelled, completely flustered and upset.

 

"Yurio, I already said, i'm -"

 

"I don't care! I'm still pissed. The answer to that could ruin my friendship with.. _certain_ people! Ugh!" Yurio regained his composure and simply turned to face away from Otabek.

 

Not a second later, Otabek yelled something back.

"It's not  _my_  fault that you have a dumb ass crush on Yuri-"

 

Silence.

 

Otabek immediately covers his mouth, and looked up to see a completely stunned Yurio.

 

Chris and, of course, Yuri, were looking too.

 

Yurio's lips were parted, and his eyes were wide.

 

Otabek saw the tears that were starting to fall from Yurio eyes, just before Yurio runs out of the room.

 

"Wait, Yurio, i'm sorry! I-i didn't mean for it to come out!" Otabek yells for him, but Yurio had already been out of eyesight for a few seconds.

 

"...I'm..i'm just going to leave. See you later, Otabek. Yuri." Chris nods as he grabs his coat, and leaves the 'castle'.

 

Yuri sits on the floor, completely dumbstruck.

"W-wha..Wha.." is all he can conjure up.

 

"...I'll leave. Tell Yurio i'm deeply sorry." Otabek mutters, before walking sadly out of the home.

 

\--Cut to cat boi in bathroom--

 

' _Oh my fucking god. Shit. Holy shit. Yuri knows.' Yurio circled around the bathroom, tears spilling from his 'soldier-like eyes'._

 _'What am i going to do? Shit, where can i stay? There's no way i'm staying with Chris, or worse, **Otabek**._ "

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door, which Yurio had thankfully locked.

 

"Um, it's occupied!" Yurio yelled through the door.

 

"Yurio? It's me, Yuri." 

 

Yurio was both pleasantly surprised and shocked to hear that voice.

 

"Can i come in? I'm not mad or anything." Yuri laughs nervously.

 

".." Yurio  _wants_ to say no, but he really can't deny Yuri of his own bathroom- and, Yurio couldn't bring himself to say no to him anyway.

 

"Okay. Sure." Yurio removed his hand from his chest and unlocked the door, amd made sure to wipe his tears first.

 

"Thanks." Yuri said quietly, walking in and closing the door behind him.

 

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" Yuri asks, making Yurio blush furiously, even though he knew Yuri didn't mean it like _that_.

 

"Uh, i mean to talk! I-i-i didn't mean.."

 

Yurio just nodded and gave Yuri a small smile, telling him he knows he didn't mean it weirdly.

 

Yuri sighs in relief before escorting Yurio to his bedroom.

 

"Well, the last thing I said and me pulling you into my room do  _not_ go well together." Yuri nods, making Yurio chuckle.

 

"Have a seat on the bed. I'll stand, since it seems to be getting weirder by the second. Plus, that floor was  _not_ comfortable for my butt." Yuri attempts to make Yurio laugh, and it was successful.

 

"So..I have a crush on you." Yurio sighs, immediately saying it for things to go quicker.

 

"Yep. Which is annoying,"

 

Yurio felt his heart start to break after those words.

 

"because now _I_ have to confess to you earlier than planned." Yuri smiled warmly.

 

"huh?" Yurio looks up, making eye contact with Yuri.

 

"Wait..You.. _like me back_? But, i'm just a dumb complication.." Yurio mumbled, averting his gaze.

 

" _What_? Yurio, you're anything but a 'dumb complication'..I like you, and that's that. I know you can be harsh sometimes, but that's another reason why i like you so much. You're honest. You don't gloss over what you're feeling at times, and I admire that. I wish I was as straightforward as you. Of course, there are many other reasons why I _lo_ -like you." Yuri sat beside the other.

 

Yurio felt tears threaten to spill again.

"Wait...Were you about to say.. _love_?"

 

"..No." Yuri blushed.

 

"Oh my god..You _love_ me?" Yurio's eyes widened like before.

' _This just might be the best day of my life_.'

 

" _Maybe_. But..I'm sure _you_ don't feel the same way..W-which is fine, obviously!" Yuri awkwardly flailed his arms around, causing Yurio to laugh.

 

"Dummy, _of course_ I love you. I was using the term 'l _ike_ ' and ' _crush_ ' as a cover-up, because i thought you didn't even have _any_ feelings towards me and I didn't want to creep you out.." Yurio smiled to the floor.

 

Yuri was too happy for words.

 

He sat beside Yurio.

 

"Yurio...can I... _can I kiss you_?" Yuri bit his lip.

' _It's completely fine if e says no, he might think it's too so-_ '

 

"Yes." Yurio answers, after little thought.

 

Yuri smiles brightly, before turning serious and taking a deep breath.

He looked at Yurio, who had his eyes closed and his lips together, holding on to the sheets for dear life.

 

Yuri closed his eyes and put his lips together, moving forward slowly.

 

And in a few seconds, their lips were connected.

 

It took the both of them no longer than a second to get into it.

 

Yuri held the back of Yurio's head.

 

Yurio on the other hand, was smiling into the kiss, and was using one of his hands to hold Yuri's free hand.

 

The kiss wasn't sexual or heated, but more longing and romantic. Like two correct puzzle pieces had been connected, making the whole thing complete.

 

After a minute or so, the two pulled away.

 

"That..was my first kiss..And it's already the _best_ one I've had." Yurio smiled warmly, and his eyes sparkled.

 

Yuri's eyes also sparkled, and then he realized that Yurio had said.

 

"Wait...I was your _first kiss_? Whoa, what an honor.." He pondered.

 

Yurio blushed.

" _Whatever_." He chuckled.

 

"Does this mean we're... _dating_?" Yuri asked.

 

"Up to you." Yurio smiled, knowing Yuri already knew what Yurio wanted.

 

"Hm...I dunno..." Yuri teased, and Yurio hit him lightly on the shoulder, laughing.

 

"But seriously, I would _love_ to date you." Yuri smiled.

 

"And i'd _love_ to date you." Yurio nodded.

 

"Well, i guess we're dating then." Yuri smiled even more.

 

Comfortable silence filled the room.

 

"Wait, before, you said you had to confess to me 'earlier than planned'? What did you mean by that?" 

 

"...I was going to confess to you on Valentines Day. I even got you a rose, which is on my desk in a vase right now." Yuri explained.

 

Yurio smiled.

 

"Aw, such a romantic." He teased.

"Wait, Valentine's Day is tomorrow.." Yurio realized.

 

"Yeah, which meant I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it. But then _someone_ had to go and like me...Tut tut."

 

Yurio laughed, and pulled Yuri in for a kiss.

 

\--Cut to when Victor is on his way back--

 

Victor was on his way back with a takeout when his phone buzzed.

 

He set the food down on a nearby bench and checked it.

 

**_Message from 'Yuri <3'_ **

 

Victor smiled and opened the message.

 

** _Yuri <3:_ **

** _Victor, guess what? :D_ **

 

** _To: Yuri <3_ **

** _What? :)_ **

 

** _From: Yuri <3_ **

** _I'm dating Yurio!!! :D_ **

 

Victor froze. Tears threatened to fall.

 

_**To: Yuri <3** _

_**Whaaat? That's awesome! I'm happy for you guys haha** _

 

_**To: Yuri <3** _

_**Thanks! See you soon :)** _

 

Victor put his phone back in his pocket.

 

' _Seems like i'm not going to confess tomorrow..Oh well, at least Yuri's happy_.'

 

And with that, he picked the food up and continued his journey home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's it! there ya go, folks! i know, it was terrible.  
> like i said earlier, feel free to comment criticism!  
> thank you for your time, bye! 
> 
> EDIT- THIS TOOK AN HOUR AND 34 MINUTES???? WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS LIKE AN HOUR AT MOST  
> ITS NOW 12:34 IM SHOOK  
> ANYWAYS YEAH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BYEEE


End file.
